


орел

by Nameless_Broom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Despair, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Nuclear Winter, Other, Philosophy, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: пробитый насквозь
Relationships: Валера | Абрамыч





	орел

**Author's Note:**

> дата - 26.03.18

Валера с размаху ввалился в узкую лавочку, сжимая в оледенелой ладони грязный пятак. Нечего было даже и думать о том, чтобы купить на него хоть что-нибудь, такой он был старый, гнутый и противный - дырявый! Валера выдумал давнехонько, чтобы потешить себя, будто это была дырка от пули. На пятаке стояла кривая неясная цифра и орлище - орлище лютый, с железными перьями. Дырища как раз прошибла ему левую куриную голову.

Валера, не сбавляя шага и только лишь отряхнув с худых ботинок сизый снег, подбросил пятак в теплый, трещащий после уличного дуновения воздух. Монетка сверкнула нечищеным боком, мелькнула дырой и...

\- Ре-ешка, - жалобно протянул Валерка, плюхнувшись за одноногий столик у окна, - Опять одни решки, Абрамыч, ни одного орла.

Абрамыч - мощь, хитрость и мудрость, запечатанные в восьмидесяти шести килограммах плоти с кровью - вышел из-за прилавка и сел напротив Валеры, гордо почесывая пламенную от бакенбарда щеку. Его вечный бессменный пост - касса, белая, как горная вершина, сиротливо осталась торчать посреди прозрачных куполов витрин. Когда Валера входил, то видел, как на одной из них верхом примостилась крупная коричневая луковица. Теперь она куда-то пропала, и потому Валера грустно заурчал пустым желудком. Валера не помнил, сколько дней не ел, но денег при себе он не имел никаких. Не имел никогда, потому голоден был тоже всегда, но когда его совсем жала нужда, то он приходил к Абрамычу. Абрамыч никогда не давал ему ничего с полупустого прилавка и с худого склада, ни кусочка мяса, ни горстки гороха, но голодным Валера не уходил от него никогда. Абрамыч доставал ему из своего огромного кармана что-то: бублик, консерву, однажды даже дал яблоко. Валера к нему принюхивался долго, потому что живых яблок в жизни не видал, только резиновые шары. Потом съел. Немедленно захотел еще, но Абрамыч не дал. Дефицит, вот оно слово.

\- А на что тебе была та луковица, Абрамыч? - елейно спросил Валера, перебирая пальцы рук. Желудок его давно прилип к скелету, и Валера, памятуя, что рожа у него заросшая и исхудалая, надеялся быстрее обычного пронять Абрамыча, который любил как следует потянуть перед тем, как поставить перед носом миску порошковых щей.

\- Глазастый какой. На благотворительность, - хохотнул Абрамыч и вдруг достал овощную голову из кармана и бросил Валере. Он поставил подле него еще банку с лежалой тушенкой и краюху хлеба (мягкую! небывалая роскошь):

\- Давай, ешь, орленок. Потом подметешь здесь.

Валера не возражал. За все в мире полагается платить, а когда за еду просят всего лишь простой труд, он всегда готов способствовать. Руки у него были, ноги не отнимались, так чего долго думать?  
Вот Абрамыч думал и потому, хоть дело в его руках всегда спорилось, был ленив без меры, невероятно вынослив, но недвижим. Абрамыч мог делать все, мог не делать ничего, но он избрал золотую середину - сам работал без продыху, за то обкладывая поручениями других, когда только это было возможно. Он доставал откуда-то еду - никто не знал откуда, - и отдавал ее за бесценок: за вещи (антикварные и замысловатые), за истории (интересные! Валере никогда не удавалось рассказать ему хорошую историю, хоть и баек он знал немало), за услуги (вот тут Валера и устроился). Денег нынче не водилось почти ни у кого, так что Абрамычу несли старье, новье - все. Абрамыч принимал. Изредка ему приносили монеты, старые, вышедшие из оборота, и он ценил их безмерно и собирал. Валера знал, что есть у него альбом с прозрачными листами и мудреным названием, где он хранит всю эту резную металлическую груду. Валера знал, потому что однажды, давным-давно, влез к нему темной ночью, чтобы обокрасть.  
Он думал стянуть из продуктового склада хоть что-то съестное - безмерно хотелось есть, а в долг больше никто не давал, - но не нашел ни дверей, ни ключей, ни амбарных замков, ни погребов, только этот альбом. Он выгреб из него тогда все, что только мог и сбежал через окно, бряцая карманами. Вернулся обратно с полпути - разглядел, что именно украл и устыдился. Коллекционеров он уважал, хоть и не понимал их никогда, а как представилось ему печальное лицо незнакомого тогда Абрамыча, скорбящее над разоренными страницами, так он едва не взвыл. Делать было нечего - он повернул назад.  
Как было ему жалко себя! Валера чуть не плакал с досады и злости на свою совесть, и, вернувшись и начав пихать залапанные монеты обратно в альбом, отчаянно шмыгал носом, как от болезни. А когда он оторвал наконец руки от прозрачных клеенок и поднял немытую голову, то увидал вдруг, что хозяин стоит в дверном проеме, и кажется, уже долго стоит, и смотрит на него пронзительно из-под прикрытых век. Валера обомлел и рванул было обратно к окну, но мужичок ухватил его по-медвежьи, выволок к прилавку, к холодным столам и... бухнул перед ним банку тушеной фасоли. И, пока перепуганный, сбитый с толку Валера с упоением вгрызался в железные стенки, стоялый сок и бобовий бок, мужичок (кажется, ужасно довольный), не журя его, настрого запретил ему опять красть. Мол, человек человеку - товарищ, а уж сейчас, на безнадежье, им должно быть товарищами вдвойне. А товарищи друг у друга не крадут. Валера, злясь, чавкая и суетясь, сказал, что придет ему тогда конец, что с ним товарищества никто не ведет и не заведет, и что умрет он, несчастный, голодной смертью, если перестанет воровать. Мужичок склонил на это голову набок и посмотрел на Валеру в упор темными бездонными глазами. Валера, уже уставший бояться, уставился на него в ответ зелеными зырками, и они глядели так друг на друга, пока мужичок вдруг не засмеялся, густо и весело. Тогда он назвался Абрамычем и предложил ему свое товарищество. Тогда Валера заключил, что Абрамыч - мировой мужик, и согласился.

\- Ты уже монетку свою всю взглядом изъел, - щелкнул вдруг крепкими ловкими пальцами Абрамыч у задумчивого Валеры перед носом, - Ну и что, что орлы не бросаются? Зато в любом споре выйдешь победителем.

\- Да какой же это спор, - глубоко вздохнул Валера, перемалывая челюстями мясо - Если все в нем предрешено заранее?

Абрамыч вздернул могучие брови:

\- Валера, что с тобой?

Валера помолчал. Потом помялся. Потом сплюнул в пепельницу. Не попал. Увернулся от смертельного удара расшитым полотенцем по голове. Абрамычу это полотенце подарила племяшка - рыжуха, швея. Скрала с производства шелк и пошила ему. Посылку присылать отказалась, мол, на почте ворье, растаскают (а сама ведь нити не из воздуха взяла), и приехала отдать презент натурой. Вернее в натуре. У нее смешная натура, у Валеры такая же. Она тоже пятнит стены и брызжет спиртом. Пиво пьет. А водку нет, водку не пьет, водку заливает в пробирки и делает с ней что-то. А зачем делает - непонятно. Здесь, в Городе, химики не нужны. И там, откуда она приехала, тоже. Швеей быть лучше. Зимой согреешься. 

\- ...Просто со мной в монетку уже никто больше не режется, - наконец ответил Валера и бренно вгрызся в луковую голову, - И сиг мне теперь не урвать. А курить хочется, ей-богу. 

\- Легкие просадишь.

\- Да и пес с ними, - махнул рукой Валера. Курить ему и правда хотелось постоянно - привычка задавила, - но зато от удушливого дыма ему куда меньше хотелось есть. Даже трезвость ума наступала какая-то. Кабы курить можно было постоянно, он бы вообще никогда не ел, только пил. Благо снег лежал на крышах и дорогах уже осьмнадцатый год и сам никак не таял, топи его на воду и водку сколько хочешь.

У Абрамыча водки не бывало - только кефир. Он пить любил и умел, если говорить по совести, но продавать спирт, с виноградом или без, всегда отказывался. "Вы и так свиньи", - говорил, - "Куда вам еще больше крышу туманить?". Валера не обижался. Все они, старики, были такие. Странные. Хоть Абрамыч и не был стариком. Абрамычу было сорок, он был широкоплеч и статен когда-то, а сейчас - просто широкоплеч. Он был похож на деревяшку, и все в нем об этом говорило. Он был тверд, податлив пред круглым железом, и голова его горела. Еще он был мудр, как дерево - помнил много слов и названий: говорил баранина, говядина, свинина, а Валера знал только, что все это - мясо когда-то живших зверей. В жизни он не видал баранов и говядин (или как там было? коров? почему тогда говядина, а не коровина?), потому что родился и вырос в Городе, и умрет, без сомнений, в нем же. Вопрос только в том - когда?

\- Абрамыч, а сыграй со мной? - попросил вдруг Валера, прикончив луковицу, - Может, с тобой все по-другому выскочит.

\- Ну нет, голубь, - залил себе в нутро стоялый кефир Абрамыч, крякнув, - Это дохлый номер. У меня как раз всегда одни орлы выпадают.

\- А если попробовать? - протянул Валера, нервно кусая ногти. До выигрыша ему было дела немного, важен был лишь сам спор. Интересно ему было, как же выглядит лицо Абрамыча, когда тот ждет случайного исхода? Абрамыч ведь, хитрец, всегда все знал. Удивление не жило на его лице, не вило гнезд, не питало кожу - Абрамыч был абсолютен и всезнающ, и, хоть не на все вопросы давал ответы, никогда до конца не изумлялся.  
Но случай-то он предугадать не сумеет?

\- Ну ты попробуй, - сахарно улыбнулся Абрамыч, - Выкини орла. 

Валера замолк. Лицо его тут же насупилось, а сам он нахохлился, как мокрый петух. Сидел он так, пока Абрамыч не хлопнул его ободряюще по широченному костлявому плечу:

\- Это все предопределенность, Валера, предопределенность и безвыходство, - вдруг он указал пальцем на потолок, - Кто-то там сидит, ей-ей, сидит, и все по его желанию происходит. Скажи, кошмар?

\- Жуть. Но тебя-то это почему колышет? - поскреб в затылке Валера, - Ты ж неверующий.

\- Конечно, - с каким-то злостным удовольствием согласился Абрамыч, - Да только если нет никого, то кто тогда мне орлов подкладывает, а? А-ай, - махнул рукой Абрамыч, - Не думай об этом лучше. Счастливее будешь.

Валера не послушался, обиженный на его прошлое ехидство, и крепко задумался. Выходило плохо. Ему никогда не нравилось думать о высоком, хоть и постоянно приходилось (с Абрамычем таких вещей было не избежать). Валера думал только всегда, как бы прожить день сегодняшний так, чтобы был еще шанс на следующий. А потом еще на один. И еще. И так до самой смерти. А между этих дней хотелось ему, конечно, стать человеком, и разумеется, не последним. Вот и все. Чего тут определять? За чем следовать? И зачем?

Валера посмотрел украдкой на затихшего Абрамыча, будто тот мог ответить на его молчаливый вопрос.

Абрамыч сидел, отвернув голову, и глядел устало в окно, покрытое тонкой сеткой трещин. Ветер смастерил из него арфу и пел теперь ужасные дребезжащие песни.  
Нечем и не с кем было латать этих стекол - стекольщики повымерли вместе с поварами и шоферами, оставив на белом свете только электриков, швей и барыг. Валера сам был электриком, у него даже была бумажка, то подтверждающая. Она оказалась совсем ненужная - его все равно никуда не брали. Кабы не Абрамыч, он бы уже давно умер. Валялся бы в канаве или под ручейным льдом. Позеленевший такой. Или сизый, неважно. Важно, что мертвенький. С языком набекрень. Бе-е.

Валера поежился.

Интересно, а сколько уже умерло, не найдя себе Абрамыча? Сколько их было, таких, как он, которые хотели жить между дней, да только не выжили? Скольких из жизни выжали? И _кто_ выжал?

Валере вдруг стало ужасно страшно.

\- Абрамыч, как ты так... как ты живешь? - спросил он севшим голосом. Абрамыч улыбнулся неясно в кулак, не отводя взгляд от окна и синего-синего-синего снега за стеклом, и сказал:

\- Я не живу.

Стало будто холодно.

\- Абрамыч, - Валера схватил вдруг чужую остывшую ладонь и вложил настойчиво в нее мокрый горячий пятак, - Кинь. Для меня кинь, ну, Абрамыч...

Абрамыч не шевельнулся. Он все смотрел, как зачарованный, в просторную черную даль - во льда, в ручьи, в остекленелые ночные глаза, - и нырял с головой в редкие звезды, скрытые за белым уличным фонарем.

\- Абрамыч! - отчаянно и басовито взвизгнул Валера, загиная тому пальцы к ладони так, чтобы они накрыли монету, - Давай, ну! Брось. Не глядя.

Тот все не отвечал. Рука его показалась вдруг Валере совершенно невесомой и будто прозрачной. Он в бешеном страхе тряхнул ее, и монета, дырявая, страшная, омытая холодным потом, блеснула под потолком. Опала вниз. Звякнула. Прокатилась.

Легла.

\- Абрамыч! - заорал Валера, схватив того за рукав (его руки он уже не мог удержать, она вываливались из пальцев, как тряпичная), - Решка! Решка у тебя! 

Он чуть не тряс его и трясся сам, стараясь выбить прочь всю мертвечину. Он дергал его и кричал невысказанными словами: смотри! смотри, старик, смотри, орлище, дружище, Абрамыч! Ты живой. А раз живой, то не ложись под лед. Ты ведь самый первый человек, Абрамыч, а раз первый, то нет над тобой никого, нет! Ты сам по себе живешь. 

И Абрамыч, будто услышав его, бросил взгляд на монету и вдруг ожил.


End file.
